The Powerful witch
by d112hpfan
Summary: I was born with this special gift...called Telekinesis. I could move things with my mind or by squinting an eye. I grew up with my mum. Dad is no longer with us. But I'm off to Hogwarts along with my cousin Ron Weasley and his brothers. Will it ever be the same? Growing up in the magical world is not easy...especially in these dark times now that You-Know-Who has returned.
1. The Burrow-Year 1

**Author's Note:** I'm back in attempting to make another HP fic...I'm sticking to this one. Please be kind with the reviews. I don't have the best writing skills so if you want to be my beta...PM me if you want to. Anyone know the Tv show Charmed? right? I thought Prue Halliwell's powers on the show were really cool on the show and so I decided why not create a character like that in the Harry Potter world that could help Harry defeat Voldemort? I'm a big Charmed fan. Well, the first 3 seasons were really good. But I liked Prue's power the most. Cast list will be posted in the bottom. I'm using 2 people to play Elizabeth. One when she was young and one when she is old.

"Mum…why do I have this power?" I ask her as we walk our way towards the Burrow.

"It's not a power sweetheart." Mum answers. "It's a gift…a special gift that can one day maybe help us all live a better life than the one we're living in now."

"But we are living a good life…aren't we?" I asked.

I looked at her and she smiles at me.

"We are." She answers. "Are you going to show the Weasley's your letter?"

"Oh I am." I answered. "Besides, they are family."

"Come on." Mum says. "Let's go inside."

Mum opens the door to Burrow and we walk inside.

"Hello!" Mum shouts. "Is anyone home?"

I see aunt Molly enter the living room.

"Amelia…my dear sister, I didn't know you were coming." Molly says as she comes over and hugs my mom and kisses her on the cheek.

"Oh well…we have exciting news." Mum says. "We couldn't wait to tell you."

"What would that be?" Molly asks.

"Why don't you tell her Elizabeth?" Mum asks.

I take something out of my pockets. It was the Hogwarts letter.

"I've been accepted at Hogwarts." I finally say.

"Congratulations dear." Molly says. "I knew you would get in."

I smile at her.

"Mum…I heard noises…who…" I see Ron come into the living room.

"Ron!" I scream his name. "I got in…look!"

"Let me see." Ron says.

Ron runs over to me and he snatches the letter from my hands.

"Wow." Ron says. "So we're both going to Hogwarts."

"Isn't that great?" I asked.

"What's going on?"

I see my cousin Ginny enter the living room.

"Elizabeth is going to Hogwarts." Ron answers. "Just like me."

I see Ginny all upset.

"Don't worry Ginny." I said. "I promise I'll write to you."

"But it won't be the same." Ginny says. "Now I'll have no one else to play with."

"Would you all like some apple pie?" Molly asks. "I made it just last night…but there is still some left."

"Sure." Amelia says. "Lead the way."

"To the kitchen." Ron says as he stands in front of my mum and she gives him a one armed hug.

We enter the kitchen.

"Where are the other boys?" Mum asks.

"Well, Fred and George are outside playing Quidditch." Molly answers. "And Percy is upstairs in his room…most likely writing letters to his friends."

"He's in Gryffindor isn't he?" Mum asks as we sit down at the table.

"Yes he is." Molly answers.

"I would have thought that he would have ended up in Ravenclaw." Mum says. "Which was my house."

"I can't wait to get to Hogwarts." Ron says. "I wonder what it would be like."

"It'll be fun." I said.

"Hogwarts is not all about fun." Molly says. "Remember there are still classes to attend to…and homework and exams."

"I wonder what house I'll end up in." I said.

"I already know the house I want to be in." Ron says. "Gryffindor."

"I don't care what house I'll end up in." I said.

"What if they put you in Slytherin?" Ron asks. "That's a bad house."

"Then I'll leave the school." I respond.

"Kids, Slytherin is not that bad of a house." Mum says. "It's just filled with people who think they are better than everyone."

"I don't support them." Ron says. "If you end up in Slytherin, I would most likely disown you from the family."

"Ronald Weasley." Molly says in an angry tone.

I see him taking the piece of bread from the table. As he was about to chew on it, I squint my eyes in his direction and the bread flies out of his hands.

"Hey!" Ron yells. "She used her powers on me mum."

"Well you weren't being very nice." Molly says.

"I'm sure Ronald didn't mean it." Mum says. "Didn't you?"

Mum gives Ron her evil glare and he shrinks back.

"Sorry Lizzie." Ron says. "I didn't mean it."

"Do my eyes deceive me or is that aunt Amelia I'm seeing?"

I see Fred and George Weasley enter the kitchen through the garden.

"Liz!" Fred shouts.

"Freddie!" I yelled.

I get up from my chair and tackle him in this big hug.

"What about me?" George asks. "Am I not your favorite twin?"

"No." I answered. "Fred is."

"Ouch." Fred says.

"Thanks a lot Liz." George says. "You're making me look bad."

"I love you too George." I said as I hug him as well.

"Hey aunt Amelia." Fred says as he walks up to my mum and hugs her. George follows suit.

"Hey guys." Amelia says. "Out playing Quidditch?"

"Mostly just throwing the Quaffle around." George answers.

"For an hour." Fred says. "We're on the Quidditch team…must get in some practice or Oliver will have our heads."

"Guess what?" Ron asks. "Lizzie got her Hogwarts letter."

"Ron, I was going to tell them." I say to him.

"Looks like I beat you to it." Ron says as he smirks at me.

"Do not make me use my power on you again." I threaten him again.

"Alright, Lizzie got her letter!" Fred shouts in excitement.

"Congratulations Liz." George says. "Just don't end up in Slytherin."

"I don't have their qualities." I said. "I don't think like they do."

"You'll never know." Fred says.

"How do you get sorted anyways?" I asked.

"You have to pass this test." George answers.

"Yeah, you have to fight this huge Troll." Fred says.

"Fred." Molly warns her son.

"That's what they told me as well." Ron says.

I see the cup of tea that Molly set down and she pours some inside. After she finishes doing so, I squint my eyes to one cup of tea and move it to where Ginny was sitting, then another to where Ron was sitting…then the third to where my mum was sitting and then I moved the rest to Fred and George.

"Why couldn't I have been born with cool powers like Lizzie here?" Fred asks.

"She's convenient to have around the house." Mum says. "I'll miss my little girl."

"That's because I use my powers to clean the house for you sometimes." I said.

"Hey mum, are we going to Diagon Alley tomorrow?" Ron asks. "I have to get some things for school."

"Yes Ron." Molly answers. "We'll go tomorrow."

"Can I come to?" I asked.

"Sure." Molly answers.

"I would be up for that." Mum says. "I would like to get more tea from Rosa Lee Teabag's."

"Mum always makes the best teas." I said as I take a sip from Molly's.

"Not as good as mine's I'm sure." Molly says.

I smile at her.

"Keep dreaming Molly." Mum says to her big sister.

We all ate our apple pies. Soon Percy comes down and joins us and we all converse about what Hogwarts would be like. I was so excited. Then Arthur Weasley arrives.

"Hello everyone." He says as I see him enter the kitchen through the garden.

A few choruses of Hey dad's came from the boys. He gives Molly a kiss and ruffles Ginny's hair.

"Amelia, Liz!" He says as he sees us. "I didn't know you were here."

"That's what Molly said as well." Mum says.

He gives her a hug and to me as well.

"So have any news for me?" Arthur asks.

"I got accepted into Hogwarts." I said. "My letter came this morning."

"That's wonderful." Arthur says.

"Yeah." I said as I take another piece of apple pie into my mouth.

"Well this calls a trip to Diagon Alley then." Arthur says.

"We're all going tomorrow." Molly says.

"We can all go as a family." Arthur says.

We had a great day at the Burrow. I went to Ron's room and hung out with him for the rest of the day…he was teaching me how to play Wizard's chess because I was so awful at it. He's a master in that game. He even beats his dad. I use my power to move around the chess pieces on the board.

"Show off." Ron calls me.

I smile at him.

"Jealousy does not look good on you Ron." I say to him.

"Oh shut up." Ron says.

"What happens if we get split up at Hogwarts?" I ask him.

"Who knows?" Ron asks. "Just don't talk to me if you're in Slytherin."

"What if I get into the other houses?" I asked. "Like Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw."

"That'll be fine." Ron says. "But I hope we all end up in the same house."

"Right." I said.

"Checkmate." Ron says as his piece knocks down the final piece I had on my board.

"How are you so good at this?" I ask him.

"I have no idea." Ron answers. "I just am."

"Exploding Snap?" I ask him.

"Sure." Ron says. "I guess you're already tired of me beating you."

"One day, I will beat you in this game." I said.

"Dream on Lizzie, dream on." Ron says.

 **Cast list: (You can google them)**

 **Young Elizabeth Rose Prewett (Years 1-7) : Annelise Basso**

 **Old Elizabeth Rose Prewett (Post Hogwarts) : Angelique Boyer (when she was in Abismo de Pasion tv show)**

 **Amelia Prewett- Ludwika Paleta**

 **Chloe Stevens-Sabrina Carpenter**

 **Joey Pablo-Jordan Fisher**

 **Kelly Anne Marx-Abby Donnelly (From Amazon's Just add magic tv show (Great show))**


	2. Diagon Alley-Year 1

**Author's Note: So I wrote a filler chapter when they go to Diagon Alley. And I also gave Elizabeth's wand description. The reason I chose that wand is because I thought it was a good kind of wand to have and also one other person also had that wand. (Find out who it was and connect the dots as to why they have the same wand).**

 **Disclaimer: I obviously don't own the wonderful world of Harry Potter. Only any OC's you don't recognize in their universe.**

The sunlight streamed through my windows waking me up. I slowly sit up in my twin bed and stretched my arms. I yawned and started to get ready for the day. Today mum and I were going to Diagon Alley to get my school things with my cousins. I was finally getting my own wand. I was excited.

After putting on my clothes for the day. I bounded down the stairs and started yelling for my mum.

"Mum!"

"In the kitchen!" I hear my mum shout back.

I go into the kitchen and see my mum setting down breakfast onto the table.

"Did you make pancakes and eggs?" I asked.

"No good morning mum?" Mum asks. "I'm offended."

"Morning mum." I say to her as I go to her and give her a kiss on the cheek.

"And yes I did." Mum says. "Today's a big day."

"I'm finally getting my wand." I said. "Can I get a pet to?"

I see my mum thinking very hard as she doesn't say anything for a few seconds.

"Well, we'll see about that." Mum responds.

"I really want a kitten mum." I said.

"No owl?" Mum asks.

"You have an owl mum." I reply. "Besides I can always use the school's owls."

"Ok." Mum says. "I guess if you take care of it…you can pick out a cat."

"A white kitten." I said. "I want to see it blossom and grow while I'm at Hogwarts."

Mum shakes her head and laughs.

"Ok sweetheart." Mum says. "We'll find you a nice white kitten for you…now eat up."

I sat down at the table and begin eating my breakfast. I see my mum who sat down and had this very sad expression on her face.

"Are you ok mum?" I asked her.

Mum looks at me and nods her head.

"I was just thinking about the first time I went to Diagon Alley." Mum answers. "I met my very first friend there."

"Who was it?" I asked.

"Her name was Lily Evans." Mum answers.

"Was?" I asked her.

"She died a long time ago." Mum says. "She left a son behind."

"Where is he now?" I asked.

"Who knows?" Mum asks. "Last I saw of him was right before the day Lily and James were murdered."

"What's his name?" I asked.

"Harry Potter." Mum answers.

"Oh." I said.

"Well hurry up Elizabeth." Mum says. "We should be leaving soon."

"How are we going to get there?" I asked.

"Well, I'm apparating us there." Mum says. "To the leaky cauldron…then we'll go from there…we're supposed to meet up there by 11:00."

"It's only 10." I said.

"Well the hour will just go by very fast." Mum says.

I finish eating my breakfast and I grab my jacket.

"Alright, I'm ready." I said as I see my mum in the family room.

"So let's go sweetheart." Mum says. "Remember you have to hold onto me very tightly and shut your eyes."

I hold onto my mom's arm very tightly like hanging onto her for dear life.

"Ready?" Mum asks.

I nod my head.

"1…2…3." Mum says.

I shut my eyes very fast I could feel the room spinning.

"Alright, we're here." Mum says as I opened my eyes.

"Ah, it's the Prewett family."

I see Tom the bar keeper by the counter.

"Morning Tom." Mum says.

"Hello Amelia." Tom greets at her. "I see you brought the little one."

"We are buying our school stuff today." I said.

"She's going to Hogwarts." Mum says.

"Yeah…I would guess so." Tom says. "I saw a lot of people go by to enter Diagon Alley."

"We're just waiting on my sister and her family to come by." Mum says. "You haven't seen them have you?"

"No." Tom answers. "Not yet."

"We'll just wait for them here, if you don't mind." Mum says.

"Be my guest." Tom says. "Do you want anything?"

"No thank you." Mum says. "We'll just wait for them here."

About 15 minutes later, all of my cousins had arrived.

"We're sorry we're late." Molly says. "Ginny couldn't find her jumper."

"She always loses it." Ron says.

"I do not." Ginny says.

"Well can we go to Diagon Alley already?" Fred asks. "I want to go to Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke shop."

"So do I." George says.

"After we buy your school supplies boys." Molly says.

"Shall we get moving along then?" Percy asks.

"And where do you have to get to?" George asks.

I see Percy just rolls his eyes.

"Where's Arthur?" Mum asks.

"He wanted to come but he had to go into for work." Molly says. "It was an urgent matter at the ministry."

"Alright then." Mum says. "Let's go everyone."

Mum leads us all the way to courtyard in the back where the secret entrance to Diagon Alley was located at. We stop in front of these bricks.

"Do you want to do it?" Mum asks aunt Molly.

"Well of course." Molly says as she takes out her wand.

Ron and I look at each other and then back to aunt Molly who taps along these bricks. A few seconds later…the bricks move to the side and open up this big wide space for all of us to move through.

We all pass through the space and wander along. I look behind me and see the bricks close up again.

"Wow." I said.

"Like you haven't been here before Lizzie." Ron says.

"Well it's different for me this time." I said. "This is the first time that I'm going to get my school things."

"Alright, the first stop." Mum says.

"Gringotts Wizarding Bank of course." Molly says.

"We're going to have to step in our vaults." Mum says.

So we went up to Gringotts. It was a snow-white marble weird looking building. We all walk inside the long hallway up to the front. It was so nice inside. I look up to the ceiling and saw all these shiny chandeliers. I bump into Ginny.

"Sorry Gin." I say to her as she stops and looks back at me.

Mum and I wait till Molly gets her key and she goes with her family inside a cart.

"We'll wait for you outside." Molly says before she gets in.

Our vaults were located in a different section than hers. You see, the Weasley family didn't have a lot of money…but that doesn't mean that I love them any less. Mum and I were sort of well off. I didn't know what my dad did. But he died a long time ago. Mum worked as a Healer at St. Mungo's.

The goblin gives mum her key and we both set off to our family vault. Once there, I wait outside and wait for mum to gather the money that she needed to buy my school things and hopefully she would get me that kitten that I want. She comes out a few minutes later with her beaded bag and we go back to the way we came and leave the bank. We see our cousins.

"Hey mum, can we split up now?" George asks.

"We have to get our wands first." Ron says.

"Yeah, I want to get my wand." I said.

"So off to Ollivander's we go." Mum says.

"How about if I take the others to get their stuff?" Molly asks. "And you can take Ron with you."

"And me." Ginny says. "I want to go with aunt Amelia to."

"You're staying with me Ginny." Molly says.

"Ok, Ron you come with us." Mum says.

"Yes." Ron says as he walks over to us.

"Where do we meet back up?" Mum asks.

"Around 2." Molly says. "That should be enough time to get all of their stuff…in front of the bank again."

"Ok." Mum agrees. "2 will be fine."

Mum and I start heading to Ollivander's with Ron in tow.

"This is so great." Ron says. "I get to finally have my own wand."

"I know." I said. "Right?"

"Here we are children." Mum says as we stop in front of Ollivander's wand shop.

We go in and wait for Mr. Ollivander. He comes out from the back a few minutes later.

"Oh." Ollivanders. "I assume you are here for your wands."

"Yes sir." I said.

"Who shall be first?" Mr. Ollivander asks.

"Me." Ron says.

After trying out a few wands, Ron finds his. It was a 12" inch ash wand with unicorn hair.

Then came me. I tried out a few wands like Ron did. But they didn't work so Ollivander goes to the back to get me a few more boxes.

He takes out this wand and hands it to me. Once I take it in my hands. I felt this glow around me. I guess this wand had chosen me.

"Wow." Mr. Ollivander says. "A long time ago I sold this wand…it's a Cypress wand."

12 ¾ inch Cypress wand, with unicorn hair.

I look at my mum who had a shocked look on her face. Then she shakes her head.

"Cypress is known for a witch or wizard who may at any time sacrifice his or her life for the sake of others." He says.

"Really?" I asked.

"Would you be willing to do that?" Mr. Ollivander asks.

I thought about it for a moment and look at my mum and Ron who were watching.

"I guess I could." I answered. "I'm brave enough I think."

"Then this shall be the wand for you." Mr. Ollivander says. "Use it well."

"I will sir." I said.

"That will be 7 galleons." Mr. Ollivander says. "Each."

Mum walks up to pay for the wands for Ron and I.

"Good day Mr. Ollivander." Mum says as we leave the shop.

"Wow." I said holding my wand. "Talk about exciting."

"You didn't find what Mr. Ollivander asked you for creepy?" Ron asks.

"What's so creepy about giving up your life just so other people can be happy?" I asked. "I would gladly do it."

"That's a Gryffindor trait right there." Ron says.

"You have pretty morbid thoughts for an 11 year old." Mum says.

"Oh mum." I said. "At least, I would get to see dad again."

"Yeah, your dad." Mum says as she clears her throat. "So what's the next stop?"

"We have to get robes for school." I said.

"Mum says that she's giving me hand me down robes." Ron says.

"Oh." Mum says. "Well you still have to be with us."

We walk along the path to Madame Milkin's robes for all occasions. We walk inside the shop and see Madame Milkin tending to a few of her customer's.

"Well hello there…how can I help you?" A shop assistant asks us.

"We're looking to buy school robes for my daughter here." Mum answers.

"Hogwarts?" The woman asks.

"Yes." Mum responds.

"First year?" She asks.

"Yes." I said.

"Come along then." The woman says. "I'm the assistant…I can help you."

I tried on a few plain black robes. We only need 3 sets. And I also asked for a black pointed hat. One pair of protective dragon-hide gloves. And one winter cloak I had to try on.

My mum brought Ron a hat and the gloves. He gave us his thanks.

We went to the Scribbulus Writing Instrument shop where we got a few inks and quills for school and lots of parchment. Then we went to the Apothecary to buy our stuff for potions. Then we went to Flourish & Blotts where we purchased our first year schoolbooks that were on the list. Then we brought our cauldrons at Potage's Cauldron shop. Then my mum wanted to purchase more tea stuff at Rosa Lee Teabag's…then we stop at the Magical Menagerie.

I look back my mum with a happy expression on my face.

"Really?" I asked her.

"Sure." Mum says. "As long as you take great care of it."

"I will mum." I said. "Oh I will."

"So let's go and buy you that kitten." Mum says.

"Just don't let it go anywhere near Scabbers." Ron says.

"I hate that thing." I say to him.

"He's not a thing…he's my pet." Ron says.

We walk inside the shop and look for the white kitten that I wanted. And it wasn't long enough that I found her. She was beautiful. She had white hair and blue eyes. I was in love.

"Awww." I said. "Mum, can we get this one."

"You want that one?"

We turn to see an elderly man walk over to us.

"That is Bailey." The man says. "She's about 5 weeks old."

"She's gorgeous." Mum says. "How much is she?"

"She'll cost you 12 galleons." The man says.

"We'll take her." Mum says as the man grabs the kitten from inside the glass box and hands it over to mum. "She's yours now."

Mum hands her over to me and Ron looks at her.

"She is cute." Ron admits.

"Cute." I said as mum pays for her. "She's the most beautiful kitten I've ever seen…I'm in love."

"Please don't tell me you're going to marry that thing, are you?" Ron asks.

I give him a look.

"Shut up Ron." I said.

Mum walks back over to us and looks at her watch.

"Wow, it's almost 2 already." Mum says. "I think we have everything need."

"Mum says we had to be back around Gringotts by 2." Ron says.

"I know." Mum says. "So let's get going."

I held Bailey in my hands. I held her very tightly.

We met up with everyone and I introduced Bailey to them. They all awed and ooohhhed over her.

Then we went home. We had a great day. I went upstairs to my room as I got home and introduced Bailey my room and gave her a tour of the house.

"She doesn't understand what you're saying." Mum says. "She's an animal you know."

"I know that mum." I said.

At least I didn't have to use my powers today.

 **Author's Note: Bailey is sort of important in the next few years while Elizabeth attends Hogwarts. I maybe adding more OC's. I'll put it in my author's notes if it comes to that.**


	3. Meeting Harry and Hermione-Year 1

Author's note: The Fred and George part really confused me. But here we have Elizabeth who now meets Harry and Hermione. Next up is her sorting...I'm having trouble deciding what house to put her in. It's a tie between two houses right now (Ravenclaw or Gryffindor). I just don't know which one to her put in. They are both great houses. The cover picture of this story is of her after the 19 years have gone by...That's what she'll look like.

The summer flew by and it was now the morning of September 1st and we had to be at platform 9 ¾ by 11 or else the Hogwarts Express leaves without us. I had made sure that I had packed everything up and also put Bailey in the cat travel bag. My trunks were already at the Burrow. We were meeting my cousins there and we would all be going to King's Cross together.

"Sorry Bailey, but I don't want you escaping from me." I say to her as I put her inside. "I'll release you when I get on the train."

It was 9:30.

"Come on sweetheart." Mum says. "We have to go to the Burrow…are you ready?"

"Can I look around my room one last time?" I asked.

"Elizabeth, do you want the train to leave you?" Mum asks.

I shake my head no.

"So let's go." Mum says. "We're apparating again to the Burrow."

"I hate doing that." I said.

"That's how we travel." Mum says. "Well some of us."

I took a hold of my mom's arm again and held on very tightly and shut my eyes. Then I hear a snap and the world stopped spinning. I opened my eyes and I see the Burrow in front of me. I sigh with relief.

"Let's go." Mum says.

We walk inside the Burrow and it was hectic inside. The boys were running around gathering the last minute stuff that they needed for school.

"Can we like go already?" I hear Ron asking out loud.

"Ron…we'll get there in time." Mum says.

"Oh hey aunt Amelia." Ron says. "Lizzie."

"Can you believe it?" I asked. "We're finally going to Hogwarts."

"I hope we end up together." Ron says. "You know, in the same house."

"And if we don't?" I asked.

"I'll see you around school then." Ron says. "And like I said if you get into Slytherin, pretend we don't know each other."

I growl at him.

"Oh good, you're here." Molly says as she walks into the kitchen. "All your stuff is already in the car that Arthur is taking us in."

"He expanded the car again?" Mum asks.

"Yes he did." Molly answers.

"So Elizabeth's ready then." Mum says.

"And ah I didn't forget Bailey." I said as I showed off my cat bag.

"How sweet…little Lizzie brought her kitty." Fred says as he stands next to me.

"Oi." I say to him.

"Let's all get in the car." Molly says as we rush out of the kitchen and into the car outside where uncle Arthur was waiting for us. We all get in and then we make our way to King's Cross station. We all get out and put all of our trunks on top of the trolleys near by. Then we all start walking to platform 9 ¾.

"You think we'll make some friends?" I ask Ron as I push my trolley beside him.

"Hopefully." Ron answers. "I mean we're going to be sorted into houses and we'll be with kids our own age every day."

"That's true." I said.

"Come along children." Molly says out loud. "It's the same every year, packed with muggles of course!"

"Platform 9 ¾ is this way!" Mum shouts as she walks beside her older sister.

"All right Percy, you first." Molly orders Percy. He pushes his cart between the platform 9 and 10. We saw him no more.

"Fred, you next." Molly says.

"He's not Fred, I am!" Fred says.

"Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother." George says as he shakes his head.

"Oh, I'm sorry George." Molly says.

"I'm only joking." Fred says. "I am Fred."

He runs through the wall and George follows him.

The twins confuse me too sometimes.

"Excuse me!"

We hear someone shout near us. I turn my head to see a boy around our age coming towards us with his trolley. He was skinny and wore clothes that looked too big on him…he wore glasses on his face and he had jet-black hair. He looks at us.

"Is there something you want sweetheart?" Mum asks the boy.

"C-could you tell me how to…" The boy begins to say but aunt Molly interrupts him.

"How to get onto the platform?" She guesses with a smile towards him. "Yes, not to worry, dear…it's Ron and Elizabeth's first time to Hogwarts as well."

The boy looks at Ron and I. I smile at him.

"Now, all you've got to do is walk straight at the wall between platforms 9 and 10." Aunt Molly says. "Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous."

"Good luck." Ginny says to him as he nods at her.

He pushes his trolley and then runs between platforms 9 & 10 and he disappears.

"Maybe we'll see him again?" I ask Ron.

"Well of course we will." Ron says. "He'll be a first year like us."

"Alright who's next?" Molly asks.

"Me." I say very fast. "Just let me say goodbye to mum."

Mum walks over to me and gives me one big hug.

"Be good." She says. "Don't get in trouble…listen to the teachers…and study very hard."

"Yes mum." I say to her.

"I'll see you soon." Mum says as she gives me another hug.

"Bye mum." I said. "I'll write to you every 3 days."

She laughs.

"I'll expect those." Mum says. "Oh, and don't use your powers unless you really need to."

"Ok mum." I said as I then grab the handles of my trolley and start running between towards the wall of platform 9 and 10. I arrived. I push my trolley and see the platform 9 ¾ sign and the gleaming red train…the Hogwarts Express.

"Ready?"

I jump and I see Ron who stood beside me with his trolley.

"Well that was fast." I say to him.

"Come on." Ron says. "Let's give the conductor our stuff and find our seats."

We both get on the train and put our stuff away but I still had the cat travel bag. The train begins to leave the station.

"Why couldn't you leave her with the luggage?" Ron asks.

"She doesn't like being alone." I said.

Ron sighs.

We start looking for compartments. But everywhere had seemed to be full so far. So we start going to the back.

That's when I see him. The boy from earlier…all by his lonesome self in an empty compartment. He was looking out of the window paying no mind to us. I nudge Ron who sees him.

"Excuse me, do you mind?" Ron asks catching the boys' attention. He looks at us.

"It's just that everywhere else is full and we can't find any seats." I say to him. "Can we sit in here with you?"

"Not at all." The boy says.

We enter his compartment and I set down the bag besides me.

"I'm Ron, by the way." Ron says. "Ron Weasley."

"Elizabeth Prewett." I introduce myself. "I'm Ron's cousin."

"I'm Harry." He says. "Harry Potter."

My eyes widen as he says his name.

"Dear lord." I said. "Are you really?"

He nods his head.

"So-so it's true?" Ron asks. "I mean, do you really have the…the…"

"The what?" Harry asks.

"Scar?" Ron asks.

He lifts up his bangs and shows us his scar.

"Wicked." Ron says.

"My mum knew your mum along time ago." I said. "They were best friends while they were at Hogwarts…it's a shame what happened to your mum and dad."

He looked uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry if I'm bringing up painful stuff." I said.

"That's fine." Harry says.

"Would you like to meet Bailey?" I asked.

"Who's that?" Harry asks.

"She's right in here." I said.

"It's her kitten." Ron says.

I open the bag and take her out and put her on my lap. She stares at the boy in front of her.

"She's like staring at me." Harry says. "But she's really cute."

"Thank you Harry." I said.

"Just don't let her go anywhere near Scabbers." Ron says.

"Yeah, yeah." I say to him. "I know your rule."

"Anything off the trolleys, dears?"

I see this old lady pushing some kind of cart with snacks in it.

"No thanks." Ron says. "I'm all set."

He holds up this corned beef sandwich that was wrapped in clear plastic wrap.

I see Harry reach into his pockets.

"We'll take the lot." He says as he takes out a bunch of gold from his pockets.

My eyes go wide.

"Whoa!" Ron says in fascination.

Harry ends up getting a lot of treats from the trolley lady. He hands me a chocolate frog and some licorice wands.

"Thanks." I say to him with a smile.

We all begin conversation. Ron tells Harry about his family. Bailey was now beside Harry. She's taking a liking to him.

"Is she friendly?" Harry asks me.

"Yes." I answer. "You can pet her if you want…she likes it when people pet her."

I see him petting Bailey. She looked real content. After a few seconds more of petting her…Harry picks up a box of Bertie Bott's every flavored beans.

"Bertie Bott's every flavor beans?" Harry asks looking at Ron.

"They mean every flavor." Ron says. "There's chocolate and peppermint, and there's also spinach, liver and tripe…George swore he got a bogey-flavored one once."

He takes one out of his mouth and puts it aside.

"These aren't real frogs are they?" Harry asks as he picks up a chocolate frog box.

"It's only a spell." Ron says.

"You can still eat them." I said. "They're really good."

"Yeah, it's the cards you want." Ron says. "Each pack's got a famous witch or wizard…I got about 500 meself."

Harry opens the box and the frog inside it, jumps onto the window.

"Watch it." Ron says.

The frog climbs all the way up and then jumps out of the window.

"Oh, that's rotten luck." Ron says. "They've only got one good jump in them to begin with."

I see him turn over his card.

"I've got Dumbledore." Harry says.

"He's the headmaster of Hogwarts." I said. "We'll be seeing him around."

"I got about 6 of him." Ron says.

"And I got more than you." I say to him. "I have like 9 of him."

"Hey, he's gone." Harry states.

"Well, you can't expect him to hang around all day, can you?" Ron asks.

"Dumbledore is a real mystery." I say to them.

"This is Scabbers by the way." Ron says as he takes out his pet rat. "Pathetic, isn't he?"

"Just a little bit." Harry admits.

The rat squirms around in Ron's hand. Bailey paid him no mind.

"Well, will you look at that?" I ask Ron. "Bailey is not even going after him."

"So then she and I will get along great than." Ron says. "Fred, gave me a spell to turn him yellow, want to see?"

"Yeah!" Harry says.

"Sure, let's see how great you are at magic." I say to him.

He gives me a look and then takes out his wand from his pocket. He clears his throat.

"Sun-" He says as he stops to turn to the doorway. A girl with bushy brown hair appears. She looked disappointed.

"Has anyone seen a toad?" She asks. "A boy named Neville's lost one."

"No." Ron answers.

Harry shakes his head.

"I haven't." I said. "Sorry."

"Oh, are you doing magic?" The girl asks. "Let's see then."

Ron clears his throat again.

"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow!" Ron says as he points his wand at Scabbers.

Nothing happens. He shrugs at Harry and I.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" The girl asks in a snooty tone. "Well, it's not very good, is it? Of course, I've only tried a few simple spells myself…but they've all worked for me."

She takes out her wand and walks inside our compartment and sits next to me.

"For example…" She says as she points her wand at his glasses and I see Harry get tense. "Occulus Reparo."

The tape on Harry's glasses flew around. And the broken bits of pieces of his glasses were now good as new. Harry took them off and he looked surprised.

"That's better, isn't it?" She asks.

Harry looks at me and then to Ron.

"Holy Cricket, you're Harry Potter." The girl says as she recognizes him. "I'm Hermione Granger."

She looks at Ron who was busy stuffing his face.

"And you are?" Hermione asks.

"I'm, Ron Weasley." Ron says.

She then looks at me.

"What's your name?" Hermione asks.

"Elizabeth Prewett." I answer.

"Are you two brother and sister?" Hermione asks. "You both have red hair."

"No." Ron says. "She's my cousin."

"That was really cool what you did." I said. "But can you do this?"

I look at the pile of candy that were around us and squint my eye in their direction as the candies then float up into the air…then I point my finger at them and they begin to circle around and around in the air. I see everyone's faces and they were surprised.

"Wow." Hermione says. "You do magic without a wand?"

"I'm telekinetic." I said. "I can move things with my mind or my hands if I choose to without the need of a wand…only reason I have a wand is for those spells that we'll need to learn in school to protect ourselves."

"She was born with it." Ron says to Harry and Hermione who still looked surprised looking at the floating candies in the air. I move them back down to where they were before.

"Well, you three better change into your robes." Hermione says as she gets up and moves toward the door. "I expect we'll be arriving soon."

She was about to leave when she steps back into the doorway and looks at Ron.

"You've got dirt, on your nose by the way." Hermione says. "Did you know? Just there."

Ron rubs his nose with a frown on his face.

She then leaves.

"Well she seems nice." I say to them.

"Not to me." Ron says. "I hope she doesn't get into the same house as I…I found her annoying."

"You're annoying too." I said as I shove him.

He glares at me.

"Sometimes." I said.


	4. Getting Sorted-Year 1

**Author's Note: More OC's I'm adding. I had to put her in this house. I'll explain why at the chapter was very long...Like over 3,000 words. Wow.  
**

 **Here are my new OC's...two extra girls in Elizabeth's dorm. You can google them.**

 **Rachel Greenwood- Emily Perkins (girl from the original It movie who played Beverley Marsh)**

 **Jenny Chambers-Dove Cameron**

Night had finally fallen outside. Elizabeth, Harry and Ron had now changed into their uniform and their robes. The train stops and all the students were now getting off. I had to put Bailey with the other pets…I wouldn't see her until I got into my dorm.

"Right, then!" A booming voice shouts not too far away. "First years! This way please! Come on now, don't be shy!"

I walk out with Harry and Ron and I see that Hermione Granger girl from earlier before not too far away from me.

"Hey Hagrid." Harry says as he sees the big giant in front of us.

My mouth drops open. This man was huge.

"Whoa!' Ron says.

"My thoughts exactly." I say out loud.

"Right then." Hagrid says. "This way to the boats!"

Elizabeth, Harry and Ron got into a boat. Ron was holding the lantern as the boat magically moves along the water. I guess we were making our way up to the school.

We had another first year with us. It was a boy.

"Wicked." I hear Ron say to Harry. I see Harry's face. He looked so amazed as we saw the castle in front of us and I was amazed as well. This castle was so huge. I couldn't believe that this would be my home for the next 7 years.

As soon as the boats all docked…all of us first years get out and then Hagrid directs us to go inside and go up the stairs where Professor McGonagall will be waiting for us…and so we do exactly as he says and walk up those flights of stairs. I see this lady on the very top looking at us coming up. We stop in front of her.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." She says. "Now, in a few moments, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates, but before you can take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses."

I look at Harry and Ron.

"They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin." She says. "Now, while you are here, your house will be like your family…your triumphs will earn you points…any rule breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup."

"Trevor!"

This boy pushes past me and then picks up something from the ground. It was his toad. This must have been Neville. He looks up at McGonagall who looked down on him.

"Sorry." He says as he goes back to where he was.

"The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily." The woman says as she soon leaves us alone.

"It's true then, what they're saying on the train." I hear someone saying as I look for the person who was speaking. It was a boy with platinum blonde hair. "Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts."

I hear some of the students whisper Harry's name.

"This is Crabbe, and Goyle." The boy says as he introduces his friends who were behind him. "And I'm Malfoy…Draco Malfoy."

He was now in front of us. Ron snickers as he heard Draco's name.

"Think my name's funny, do you?" Draco asks nastily at Ron. "No need to ask yours, red hair, and a hand me down robe? You must be a Weasley."

"So what if he's a Weasley?" I ask him. "He's my cousin, do you have something against my family? If so, you really don't want to mess with me."

He looks at me.

"Oh and who might you be then?" Draco asks me.

"Prewett." I said. "Elizabeth Prewett…wanna make something of it?"

"No." Draco answers. "Should I be? Anyways we'll soon find that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort."

I see him look at Ron.

"I can help you there." Draco says as he takes out his hand for Harry to shake.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks." Harry says.

Draco glares at him and then at Ron.

"Next time, you bother us…I'll knock you out cold." I threaten him.

"I'd like to see you try." Draco says.

"Oh, you have no idea what I could do." I say to him as he glares at me.

We hear footsteps coming towards us and we all shut up. I see the woman again and she taps Draco on the shoulder with a piece of rolled up parchment. He leaves and goes back to his friends but not without giving us one last glare at the three of us.

"We're ready for you now." She says. "Follow me."

The doors behind her open up and she leads us inside. There were four long tables with many of the students from the school. I look up to see floating candles and the roof also looked like it was really night outside.

"It's not real the ceiling." Hermione says from beside me. "It's just bewitched to look like the night sky…I read about it…in Hogwarts: A History."

"Great to know Hermione." I say to her.

"All right, will you wait along here please?" She asks.

We all stop in the front. "Now, before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words." She says.

I see Dumbledore rise from his seat.

"I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce." Dumbledore says out loud. "The first years please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students…also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that the 3rd floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death…thank you."

I see him sit back down on his chair.

"Now, when I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses." Professor McGonagall says.

"Hermione Granger!" She calls out.

I see Hermione walking up looking all nervous and talking to herself.

"Mental that one, I tell ya'." Ron says to Harry. Harry shakes his head agreeing with Ron.

Hermione sits down on the stool and the hat was placed on her head. I see it move and I think it was talking but I couldn't really hear anything. Then the hat shouts "Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindor table erupts into loud cheers and Hermione jumps off the stool and joins her table.

"Draco Malfoy!"

I see Draco walking up to the stool. The hat barely touches his head before it shouts out "Slytherin!"

"There isn't a witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin." I hear Ron say to Harry.

"Susan Bones!"

I see a red, head girl go up. She looked nervous.

"Ahh!" Harry says as he puts his hand on his forehead.

"Harry, what is it?" Ron asks.

"Are you ok?" I ask him.

"Nothing." Harry says. "It's nothing, I'm fine."

"I know…Hufflepuff!" The hat shouts as the girl gets off the stool and joins her house.

"Ronald Weasley!"

I see Ron was looking nervous. He gulps and then goes up. He sits down on the stool in front of everyone and the hat was now on his head.

"Gryffindor!" The hat shouts.

I see him look relieved and he runs to join his family at the table.

"Harry Potter!"

Everyone then goes silent as Harry walks up and sits down. I see him look at me and I send him a smile. The hat was taking longer than usual to sort Harry. I think he was whispering something but I couldn't make out what it was he said.

"Better be…Gryffindor!" The house shouts.

The Gryffindor table explodes into cheers again and the hat was taken off Harry. He then runs over to the Gryffindor table and takes his seat.

"Alright, let's see here…Elizabeth Prewett!"

The hall goes silent again as I walk up to the stool and sit down on it. I could feel the hat being placed on my head.

"Ah, you have a natural talent inside of you." The hat says.

"It's a gift." I say to it.

"Oh, I know what it is." The hat says. "Now where to place you…I see you have a lot of bravery inside of you but I don't think that Gryffindor will be the place you will most thrive in."

"Put me anywhere else besides Slytherin." I said. "I beg of you."

"Relax…I do not see you in Slytherin…but I do see that you will be great in..." The hat says. "Ravenclaw!"

I hear the Ravenclaw table cheer very loudly for me. It looked like I was their first, first year. I look over at the Gryffindor table and see the disappointed looks in my cousin's faces. Even Harry looked sad.

I run to the Ravenclaw table and sit down next to some older boy.

"Hi." He says. "Welcome to Ravenclaw."

"Thanks." I say to him.

After that, the rest of the first years got sorted and we had gotten more Ravenclaws. I was now surrounded by them. Even Gryffindor had gotten some more.

McGonagall clicks her spoon against the glass she was holding.

"Your attention please." Professor McGonagall says.

Everyone all stopped talking and looked to Dumbledore who stood up.

"Let the feast begin." Dumbledore says.

The food had magically appeared on our table and I guess everyone's as well as the hall was suddenly filled wonder and the talking continued. I began to pile food on top of my golden plate.

"Hey, I'm Kelly Anne Marx." The red head from besides me says. "We're both gingers…I find that awesome."

I laugh.

"Elizabeth Prewett." I said as we shake each other's hands.

"And this is Chloe Stevens." Kelly says. "We met on the train along with this one…"

"I can speak for myself Kelly." The blonde girl says.

I look at the boy beside her. He had brown curly hair.

"You with them?" I ask him.

"I met them on the train too." He says. "I'm Joseph Pablo…but I go by Joey."

"I hear Ravenclaw is great." Kelly says. "My mum was a Ravenclaw a long time ago."

"Oh?" I asked. "What year?"

"1971-1978." Kelly answers.

"My mum attended through those years as well." I said. "And she was also in Ravenclaw…she must have known your mum."

"What about you Chloe?" Kelly asks.

"My mum was in Hufflepuff…dad was in Ravenclaw." Chloe answers.

"My parents are muggles." Joey says.

"So that means you're muggleborn." Kelly says.

"Is that good or bad?" Joey asks.

"I think that's great." I said. "It's good."

"Keep in mind that some pureblood kids here won't like that." Kelly says. "Like the Slytherins."

We all look over at the Slytherin table.

"Draco Malfoy is mean." Chloe says.

"Yeah he is." Joey agrees.

"He was insulting my cousin." I said. "I had to step in."

"That red head boy was your cousin?" Kelly asks.

"Yes." I answered.

"What did you mean when you told him I could knock you out cold?" Joey asks.

"Well, I sort of have this gift." I said.

"What is it?" Chloe asks.

"I'm telekinetic." I said.

Kelly's mouth goes wide open.

"What is that?" Chloe asks.

"I can move things with my mind or hand." I answered. "Without the need of a wand."

"Really?" Joey asks.

"Can you show us?" Kelly asks.

"Um…" I said.

"Pleeeassseeee." Kelly says.

"Alright." I said.

I focus on the plate of bread that was in front of Joey. I squint my eye towards one of the bread on the very top and then it slowly rises up. A lot of the Ravenclaw students were watching now. The bread floats midair and then it floats over to me and then it drops onto my plate.

"Wow." Kelly says. "That's really cool."

"Fascinating." Joey says.

"It is cool." Chloe agrees.

"So do you all wanna be friends?" Kelly asks. "Like a group?"

"Sure." I answered.

"Yeah, I'd like that." Chloe says.

"Me too." Joey says. "I'm ok with being the only guy in a group of girls."

"Look!" Kelly shouts as she looks around the Great Hall.

I see ghosts pop out of nowhere through out the Great Hall. One glides toward us.

"Welcome to Ravenclaw House." The lady says. "I'm Helena Ravenclaw."

"You're the Grey Lady." Kelly says. "The daughter of the founder of our house."

"Yes I am." The Grey Lady says. "I am Helena Ravenclaw."

"Your story is really very sad." Kelly says.

"I am simply here to welcome you." The Grey lady says. "Have a great time in my mum's house for the next 7 years."

She then glides away from us.

"What's her story?" I ask Kelly.

"I'll tell you about it later." Kelly says as she continues eating.

"I'll hold you to that." I say to her.

"Ok, little first years!" The girl prefect says to us as she forms us into a line outside of the Great Hall. "Now, pay attention and follow me so that you will not get lost getting into the Ravenclaw tower."

She leads us out of the Great Hall after the feast was over. I see Ron, Harry and Hermione.

Ron and Harry both wave at me while they make their way up the stairs…while I follow my house another way. We enter some kind of tower on the West side and then go in. We follow her up these spiral staircases.

This was going to tire me out.

Then we stop on the fifth floor and we follow her and then stop before this big door. I see that it had no doorknob to enter it.

"Why doesn't this door have a doorknob?" I ask the girl prefect.

She turns around and faces us.

"To enter the common room…you have to answer a riddle." The girl answers. "If you don't get the answer right, you will be stuck out here until someone lets you in."

A few groans came from some of the first years.

"Sorry, that's the way it works to get into our common room." The girl says. "You're in Ravenclaw for a reason…we are all very smart…so you should have no problem getting in…let me demonstrate."

The bronze knocker in the shape of an eagle begins to speak.

"If you have it, you want to share it. If you share it, you don't have it. What is it?"

"A secret." The girl answers.

The door opens and we all make our way inside. After the last first year enters the room, the door closes back up.

"Wow." I said in awe looking around the room.

The room was very circular. And it had an airy feeling to it. I saw a lot of arched windows. There was also a lot of book shelves that made it look like a library. I see a statue not too far away.

"This is Rowena Ravenclaw." The girl explains to us as we all gather around the statue. "She is the founder of our house."

"And also the mother to the Grey Lady." Kelly says out loud.

"Right." The girl says. "Anyways, yes that is the mother to Helena Ravenclaw."

The walls were made of white marble and there were pictures all around the walls. There was also comfortable blue couches and chairs and tables. But what made it even more cooler was the ceiling. I look up to see millions of stars up above just like the Great Hall's ceiling. And blue silks hung from the ceiling as well.

"I'm going to like it here." I hear Kelly saying.

"We all are." I say to her.

"All right, I will now lead you to your dorms." The girl says.

She leads us up these stairs and then stops once we get into this archway and I look to the sides to see two doors labeled first years.

"Ok." She says. "The girls dorms, they are to your left side and the boys on your right…we have a rule that if you boys try getting into the girls dorms…the stairs will turn into a slide and you will find yourself face planted at the bottom of the stairs."

Some of the girls laugh.

"Alright, now go into your dorms and go to sleep." The girl says. "We all start classes tomorrow."

"What's your name?" I asked. "In case we need your help again."

"Penelope Clearwater." She answers. "I'm your prefect."

"What do they do exactly?" Chloe asks.

"We help first years." Penelope says. "Like I just did right now, also we sometimes patrol the corridors at night to keep you safe and if we seem to fit, we can also give you detention."

"Alright then." Chloe says.

"I guess we'll go in our dorms now." Kelly says. "Thanks Penelope."

We make our way to our dorm rooms and I go into mine.

"Hey, my stuff is here." Chloe says as she looks around a four poster bed.

"Mine too." Kelly says.

I walk over to the bed between them and I see my trunk and my cat carrier bag. The four poster bed had blue sheets on them and blue curtains representing Ravenclaw.

"Hey, I'm between you two." I said. "And right next to the window."

There were two other girls in the room as well.

"What are your names?" I ask them.

"Mine is Rachel Greenwood." A girl with brown hair says.

"And mine is Jenny Chambers." The other one says. She had blonde hair and wore glasses.

"Kelly Anne Marx." Kelly says.

"Chloe Stevens." Chloe says.

"And I'm Elizabeth Prewett." I said.

"Looks like we'll all be stuck with each other for the next 7 years." Kelly says.

"Looks like it." Rachel says.

"Which makes us automatic best buddies for life." Kelly says.

Rachel laughs.

Well I'm pretty tired." Chloe says. "So I'm going to bed."

"Yeah, so am I." I admit as I yawn. "I know, I know…you want to be let out."

"Who are you talking to?" Jenny asks while she yawns.

"Bailey." I said. "My kitten."

I take her out and all of the girls come over.

"Aww, she's pretty cute." Kelly says.

"Isn't she?" I asked as I set her down on my bed.

We all get ready for bed. I walk into the bathroom that we had in the dorm and take a shower and then change into my pajamas, than I climb into my four-poster bed with Bailey right by my side as she curls right beside me. I close my eyes and instantly fall asleep awaiting the adventures that will come in the morning.

 **Author's Note: I put her in Ravenclaw because that is my house on Pottermore and I find it to be a really great house. I also like the Ravenclaw common room better than Gryffindor's to be honest which was the other house I was deciding on...I was this close in putting her there...but I also don't want her hanging with the Golden Trio all the time like a lot of fics do with their OCs. I want Elizabeth to have her own life at Hogwarts, though Ron is still her cousin. At some points she will go on those adventures with them. And I also like the color blue. Keep in mind as well, that this is a Harry/OC fic. But the crushes won't like start till like POA. Who will crush on who first?**


End file.
